Talk:Hegemonic Brute
I made this using the existing sprite and . Do we want to use it?BitterLime 16:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Merger I'm not sure how I feel about the merger that Gabriel Rodriguez has performed here and is proposing for the CD/DD pages. Gabriel, I'd recommend getting some more editor opinions before you move those ones over as well, preferably from people with stronger opinions than mine. BlackholeMW (talk) 23:50, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :though i'm not an admin, i'm personally cool with that. Cookiefonster (talk) 00:28, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure it was necessary, and I certainly would've preferred that it be talked about first, rather than done abruptly. I'm under the impression that the individual pages are sizeable enough themselves, with the possible exception of B1 and B2 DD, if it turns out B2 DD never does anything that matters. That might need to be merged back together. I'm not sure how I feel about this one for HB though, obviously, but this isn't me "putting my foot down" or announcing my intent to Do Something About It right now. I just think it should be discussed, really. 03:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry! I justified my decision thinking it could be reverted easily enough if it was unpopular. Personally I feel having fewer, beefier articles is more attractive, and it's the only way I can think to solve a lot of the stubs. I won't be heartbroken though if I'm vetoed, at the end of the day my primary interest is maximum organization and accessibility. Gabriel 04:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: I think it was fine as it was,because the articles were sizable enough imo. In my mind the main reason for the seperation was that merging spades slick with jack noir would result in a nightmare of a page. So we kept the others seperate too. But I am open to merges if that's what the majority preferes. So speak up people. 07:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I'm not an admin either but I strongly disagree with the merger. I know that HB, DD and CD are similar between universes, but at least give the Midnight Crew each their own pages. I'm fine with the B2 counterparts sharing a page with the B1s but I think the Midnight Crew should have their own pages since they are multi-comic characters (having appeared in Problem Sleuth and Homestuck). (Edit: At the very least, change the titles to their Midnight Crew counterparts' names rather than the default ones from Sburb.) Aykrivwassup (talk) 21:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::(For the record, Gabriel, it definitely is that easy for us to revert it back to how it was, me not doing that outright is the same principle as all of us deciding not to do the other merges immediately, I want us to all have the benefit of a conversation before taking further action - and that means either way. I didn't want to just abruptly undo all your work with no due consideration of the idea!) 23:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Still merged Why is HB the only one who still hasn't recieved a separate Midnight Crew page? Should we make a new page for Hearts Boxcars? Especially with Hearts being a multi-comic character and Hegemonic Brute being a spoiler to those who have only just gotten past the first Intermission (I know there's a lot of walking spoilers anyway but still I feel if the other three have separate pages so should HB). : Agreed. We should probably un-merge for the sake of consistency. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:08, November 10, 2018 (UTC) ::It's late now, but can somebody remind me (or themselves) to restore the old page at Hearts Boxcars and migrate any changes that were made since the two were merged. I keep forgetting to do it, and overall I think it makes most sense for the A1 MC to have their own pages as they're so distinct from other iterations, as is the case with the other three. Biggest issue with the unmerge/restore will be manually correcting things like the Halbot links that I did last year (or was that 2017? Time flies). BlackholeWI (talk) 00:27, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Unmerged Seeing as it seemed to be preferable, I unmerged the pages. I fixed up a few things, corrected some links, but both pages probably still need going over. Furthermore the other MC pages probably need touching up as well, such as to link the generic incarnations of the characters in the lead section. BlackholeWI (talk) 15:51, February 23, 2019 (UTC)